ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkanis III
Arkanis III is a villain in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. He first appeared in Blank Slate. He is a mutated Highbreed from the planet Augstaka. Appearance Arkanis III was originally a pure blooded Highbreed like any other. After Ben used the Omnitrix to reprogram the DNA of all of the Highbreed, Arkanis gained golden skin, red eyes, and a white face. After he attempted to use a DNA alteration device to re-purify his genetic code, Arkanis was mutated into a monstrous shadow of his former self. His skin is now dark grey, his face is red, and his eyes are now deep purple. His skin is tattered and torn and his dark green veins bulge at various points on his body. Beneath his torn skin are reddish muscles. His stomach flaps are permanently open, revealing his red and green tentacles. Personality Arkanis III was a Highbreed fundamentalist who so firmly believed in the superioty of the Highbreed genome that he was willing to mutilate himself to remain "pure and unadulterated". On multiple occassions he has been seen making fiery speeches railing against the rest of his kind for accepting their fate as "mongrels", creating DNA alteration bombs and similar devices for "purifying" the universe of "imperfect" DNA, and arranging attempts on Ben's life purely out of spite. At one point he went so far as to create a specialised breed of Xenocytes that would target Highbreeds and cleanse them of any non-Highbreed genetic sequences, a process that often proved deadly. Arkanis's extreme methods and beliefs predated the genetic repair. It was revealed in Blank Slate that it was Arkanis who convinced the former Highbreed Supreme to exterminate all life in the universe as a means of "avenging" the extinction of the Highbreed. He also seems to suffer from a superiority complex. Arkanis harbors a deep grudge against Ben Tennyson for altering the Highbreed genetic code and an even greater hatred for Reinrassic III. When he caught the Highbreed Supreme alone in Undertown, he fell into a tirade, insulting the other Highbreed relentlessly and even going so far as to say he should have killed Ben Tennyson on Turrawuste and that he should have killed himself when Swampfire reattached his arm by changing his DNA. Arkanis has also been shown to be extremely power hungry, though he denies this. When he began turning Highbreeds into DNAliens, he stated that he was merely "making them understand that he knows what's best for them". He also revealed in a rage that he planned to take up the role of Highbreed Supreme once he had converted enough of the the other Highbreed to his side. Arkanis has been shown to have a temper. He tends to give long, derogatory, rage-fueled speeches to his enemies when things don't go his way, and he always seems to snap whenever he encounters Ben. Kevin and Rook often compare him to Rath because of this. Powers and Abilities Before his mutation, Arkanis possessed the same powers as any other Highbreed. After his mutation, he gained the ability to produce, absorb, and manipulate chemical poisons. He can secrete these poisons from his facial horns, palms, claw darts, and even his root tentacles. The poisons seems to vary infinitely. In one instance, he produced a liquid toxin so intense that it melted a sheet of thick titanium. On another occasion, he created a cloud of acid from one hand and a cloud of disease inducing chemicals from the other. He is immune to his own toxins and cannot formulate cures form them. He has also been shown to be an expert in DNA alteration technology. Biography Two years prior to Omnitrix Wielder Arkanis III was originally an advisor to the Highbreed Supreme. He manipulated the Supreme leader into initiating the plan to exterminate all life in the universe and even came up with the attack plan that was used throughout the war. He was the Highbreed shown walking near the jump-gate on Augstaka when Ben unleashed his DNA wave from the Omnitrix. Upon realizing that his DNA had been reprogrammed, he deeply considered suicide, but was dissuaded when he learned that the reprogramming had affected his entire species. He gradually learned the details of the events surrounding the reprogramming and developed a deep grudge against Ben Tennyson and Reinrassic III. Swearing vengeance against the both of them for "defiling" the Highbreed, Arkanis sought and recruited like-minded members of his species to his cause, creating the Pureblood Collective. Under Arkanis's leadership, the collective began initiating rallies critiszing the new Highbreed Supreme and the new values being introduced into Highbreed society. However, most of the Highbreed populace had learned their lesson about racial purity and ignored Arkanis's message. When he failed to stop the repeal of legislation that allowed non-Highbreeds to visit Augstaka, Arkanis severed his ties with the public and turned the Pureblood Collective into a terrorist organization. He began orchestrating attacks against his own people, each aimed at reverting them to their original state. Eventually, he was found by the authorities and was banished from Augstaka. Soon after, he was contacted by "the Shadow", who offered him the chance to purify the Highbreed and destroy Ben Tennyson, which Arkanis gladly accepted. Omnitrix Wielder In Dawn of an Era Part 2, SevenSeven was hired offscreen by Arkanis to kill Ben. Although SevenSeven was defeated and taken into Plumber custody, he was freed when Khyber sicced his pet on the Ben near Max's Plumbing. Ben had turned into Big Chill to phase into the Plumber base. Crabdozer turned into Hypnotick to give chase. During the ensuing battle inside the base, a stray shot from a plumber blaster broke open SevenSeven's cell, allowing him to escape and ensuring that Arkanis's identity was kept secret. Arkanis made his first onscreen appearance in Blank Slate. Ben was visiting Augstaka at the request of Reinrassic III. Seeing an opportunity to kill Ben, he tried to detonate a DNA bleach bomb in Augstaka's capital city, which would destroy all non-Highbreed DNA within its radius. This would result in the deaths of all the genetically altered Highbreed and the tourists. Ben succeeded in locating the bomb but was unable to stop it from detonating. However, he was able to contain the explosion using Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Doom technique. As the sound shield faded away, Arkanis used a device to channel the remains of the DNA alteration field into himself, declaring he would be pure at any cost. Ben tried to stop him, but he failed. The DNA alteration device overloaded and exploded, cleansing Arkanis's DNA and mutating him into a monstrous version of himself. Irrationally blaming Ben for his hideous new appearance, Arkanis swore revenge against Ben before fleeing the scene. In Appearances *Blank Slate (First Appearance) *The Pureblood Collective *Wipeout Part 1 *Wipeout Part 2 *Epidemic Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Highbreed Category:Male Aliens